Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a sensor and a display device having the same.
Discussion of the Background
As the use of portable devices increases for access to information and media, the display devices used by these portable devices have become more important.
Recent display devices are being equipped with both image display functions and touch sensors for receiving inputs of a user's touch. Accordingly, users have become able to interact with display devices more conveniently through touch sensors.
Further, recent efforts have been made to provide various functions to users using not only touch sensing but also using pressure or force sensing.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.